Tinkerbell: Mewtwo Strikes Back
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Periwinkle, Tinker Bell and their friends receive a mysterious message to travel to New Island. When they get there, Mewtwo confronts them and claims to take over the world. Will the twins be able to stop Mewtwo's insanity? Rated T for brief character death


Cast:

Periwinkle- Lucy Hale

Tinker Bell- Mae Whitman

Misty- Rachael Lillis

Brenna- Tina Fey

Dr. Fuji- Madeline Blaustein

Mewtwo- Jennifer Lee

Mew- Kristin Chenoweth

Pikachu- Ikue Ohtani

Eevee- Bella Hudson

Jesslyn- Michele Knotz

Jacen- Carter Cathcart

Giovanni- Ed Paul

Meowth- Jesse McCartney

**Italics are telepathy**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Mewtwo**

One day, a Legendary Pokémon named Mew was flying across the river. She was known as Kanto's most powerful Pokémon. But her reign as Kanto's most powerful Pokémon wouldn't last for long though. In a lab on Cinnabar Island, a Pokémon was born.

The Pokémon opened her eyes and saw the scientists. She used her Psychic Powers, which she was born with, to destroy the test tube she was in. Dr. Fuji, who made the Pokémon, named her Mewtwo.

Fuji explained that Mewtwo was a clone of, but much more powerful, than Mew. "The real experiment begins now!" Fuji declared. The scientists began talking. Mewtwo looked down at her hands. _"What can I do?" _ Mewtwo said to herself.

Mewtwo could sense Mew's presence nearby. _"Is that my purpose?" _Mewtwo asked herself. _"Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen?" _Mewtwo got mad. _"This cannot be my destiny!" _She used her psychic powers to destroy the lab and take the lives of the scientists.

"We succeeded… in creating Kanto's… most powerful Pokémon." Dr. Fuji said before he died. _"Behold my powers! I am the world's most powerful Pokémon, stronger even than my sister, Mew." _Mewtwo announced.

Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket, saw the destruction and flew down from his helicopter to reason with Mewtwo. "My lady, I see you as a valuable partner." Giovanni said. _"Me? Your… partner?"_ Mewtwo asked. "Yes. With your psychic powers and my resources, together we can control the world." Giovanni explained. _"I do not take help from some sparrow man."_ Mewtwo said in a cold voice.

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you control them. I can help you do that." _"How?"_ Mewtwo demanded. "I'll show you a way to focus your powers...that will make you invincible." _"Well then. Show me."_ Mewtwo ordered. Giovanni took Mewtwo to his Gym in Viridian City. _"You say this armor protects my body...yet it suppresses my powers!__"_ Said a very annoyed Mewtwo.

"Your powers are not being suppressed. They're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose." Giovanni advised. _"What is that?"_ Mewtwo asked. "Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear." Giovanni reassured Mewtwo.

As Mewtwo defeated those who challenged the Viridian Gym, she became pleased.

"_So this is my power. I am in control now."_ She admitted. Mewtwo defeated Trainer after Trainer, including Giuliana Olivia. _"But why am I here?"_ Mewtwo asked Giovanni later on at his hidden lab. _"Now I fully perceive my power. But what is my purpose?"_ "To serve your master." Giovanni replied.

"You were born to fight for me. That is your purpose." Mewtwo was not pleased. _"That cannot be."_ She said. _"You said we were partners. We stood as equals."_ "You were born to fairies to obey fairies." Giovanni explained. "You could never be our equal."

"_Fairies may have created me...but they will never enslave me."_ Mewtwo said, getting mad. _"This cannot be my destiny!"_ Mewtwo started causing destruction. "Stop this now!" Giovanni ordered.

But Mewtwo defied. _"I was not born a Pokémon! I was created. My creators have used and betrayed me. So I stand alone."_ Mewtwo said. She blew up the lab and escaped. Mewtwo landed on a secluded island and took off her mask. _"Who am I?"_ Mewtwo wondered. _"What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose. And purge this planet of all who oppose me. Fairy and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin."_

However, little did Mewtwo know that a powerful duo with a similar communication power to hers would come her way…


End file.
